


Whose (terrible) Line Is It Anyway?

by RealistTash



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Pick Up Lines, That's it, so many awful pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: Kim keeps trying to win Trini over with what she believes to be good pick up lines.And Trini? Well, Trini's having none of it.





	Whose (terrible) Line Is It Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a crack fic involving some lame pick up lines courtesy of the TCC discord.

If there is one word Kimberly Ann Hart would use to describe herself, it's determined. 

Of course, being determined means she doesn't like to make things easy for herself. She strives for her goals in the most complicated ways imaginable. And the subject of her most recent goal?

One Trini Gomez. 

Could she tell Trini how she feels straight forward? Yes. But straight forward seems too easy. Boring. Trini is anything but boring. 

And, well, who doesn't love a good pick up line, right?

Right?

Wrong. So wrong. 

Trini, the object of her affection, the Blake to her Ryan, the Gwen to her Peter, the grumpy to her playful, the-

Okay, she's getting sidetracked. 

Basically, Trini is not a fan, she makes that abundantly clear.

It all begins on one sunny day in biology. 

-

They'd been flirting for a while now. Nothing big, nothing overly obvious, but bold enough to make Trini blush and her stutter. Small innuendoes when one of them gets pinned during training, cheesy eyebrow wiggles when they're sore or tired and say 'fuck me' and the other replies with 'you wish', cuddling with hands in safe places and waking up with hands in not so safe places. 

The first time Kim woke up with her hand groping Trini's boob, Trini laughed it off and said, “knew you'd be a clinger.” 

It's always brushed off as friendly banter and harmless flirting, because Trini has told her that she's a natural, insatiable flirt, which Kim read as Trini not seeing it as anything more. 

And, okay, yes, Kim is a flirt, she can't help it, that's just who she is, but she only means it with Trini. She knows what she's saying to other people, has it planned out. But with Trini, it kind of... escapes her unintentionally. 

Hence, biology. 

They've been studying dinosaurs since the Power Rangers seem to be parading around in them, and they're currently all the rage. 

Zack is loving the attention, obviously. Kim doesn't have a clue how nobody has figured them out yet. Between them wearing their colours and suddenly being friends and Trini's adorable sabre-tooth tiger pendant and Kim's matching pterodactyl one, they're practically a walking billboard.

Anyway, Trini's currently naming all of the dinosaurs on her worksheet, Kim absent-mindedly watching her with her head on her hand, elbow on the table, when the first one slips out. “Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs are extinct, right?”

She doesn't even have time for any sort of blush to spread across her cheeks as Trini scoffs and scribbles another name. “Technically, they're not. Birds are descendants of dinosaurs, and there are probably some deep dwelling water dinosaurs they haven't discovered yet.” 

“Oh,” she clears her throat, “good to know.” 

But there's a small smirk on Trini's lips that wasn't there before and it makes Kim think that maybe the line wasn't quite as ignored as she thought. 

-

And so begins her futile attempts at picking Trini up with a lame line. 

She's late to the movie party at Jason's house, and she comes into 'Arabian Nights' playing from the TV. Trini's choice, of course, because she's a massive Disney nerd and Kim knows she has a thing for Princess Jasmine. 

Trini always saves the spot next to her for Kim to sink into, knows the only way they can ever get comfortable is with Kim's legs slung over the arm rest, her head in Trini's lap as Trini plays with her hair and feeds her popcorn. So she does just that, grins up at Trini, “well, here I am. What are your other two wishes?” 

Eyes don't move from the screen as Trini raises her brow, “we need more popcorn.”

“Uh, okay?”

“They're my other two wishes. That you'd leave. And that you'd go and get popcorn.” 

Kim grunts as she gets back up from her position, rolls her eyes as Trini bites her lip in the way that does unspeakable things to her lower region. “And everyone calls me the Princess.”

-

The team haven't been able to spend much time together recently outside of training, what with exams coming up and what-not, but Kim manages to sneak out of her math class to find Trini studying hard in the library, her head deep in a book and scribbling furiously on paper. 

She proceeds slowly and puts her hand on Trini's wrist to stop her from writing, until Trini looks up at her. “I know you have a lot on your to-do list, but can you add me to it?”

“No,” Trini says blankly before she goes back to her book. 

Kim pouts, goes to leave, smiles when Trini returns her grip and motions for her to sit down with her. 

-

For some reason, Kim always craves sugar after a hard training session, so she always makes sure to pack at least one bag of skittles.

She's currently munching away distractedly as she watches Trini destroy Zack. Watches as her muscles bulge when she gets him in a head lock and tries not to choke on them when Trini sends a wink her way. 

“Are you okay, Kimberly?”

Kim grins up at Billy, “I'm good, B, why?”

“Your face is a little red.”

Yeah, like that doesn't make it go more red. She clears her throat and looks away. “Just worked a little harder today, is all.” Nothing to do with Trini grunting as she fights. Always so aggressive. Kim can't help but wonder if she's that aggressive for other thing- nope. Not going there. She gulps down and licks her lips when Jason calls their match off if only for what little remains of Zack's pride, and Trini bounces over. “Nice job.”

Trini smirks and grabs the water bottle handed to her from Billy before he moves on to check over Zack. “Thanks. It's always so satisfying kicking his ass. Almost as much as it is yours.” 

Kim hums, she's not too proud to admit that when Trini wears a certain low cut tank, she gets distracted enough for Trini to pummel her. 

Enjoys it even. 

Because Trini feels so good on top of her and- again. No. Not going there. Damn, training always makes her extra horny, too. Trini then proceeds to pour water over her head and Kim practically tears her bag of skittles in half before she manages to compose herself. “You want some?”

A shrug answers her and Trini slumps down in the space next to her, reaches out, but Kim has another idea, and she pulls the bag out of Trini's grasp. “Hart.” 

“My lips taste like skittles, want to taste the rainbow?”

Trini freezes, half over Kim in her attempt to get the bag, and her head tilts until their eyes meet and fuck, they're close. Trini's eyes droop as they fall to Kim's lips. 

Did this work? Did this actually work?

Kim's leg bounces as Trini leans forward, brushes her nose against Kim's and Kim gulps again. “I prefer M&Ms.” 

And then the space in front of her is empty and the bag of skittles are out of her hand and Trini is walking away as she shoves a pile in her mouth, looking back to wink over her shoulder as Kim whimpers and sags into the wall behind her. “Tease.”

She's just going to have to try harder. 

-

“Trini, do you know what you are?” Trini rolls her eyes, shoves her books in their shared locker. “A RILF. Ranger I'd like to-”

“Finish that sentence and your head is going to be in this locker, too.” 

Okay, so, that one was a hard no. 

“Pinch me. You're so damn fine I must be dreaming.” Trini smirks and reaches over, pinches Kim hard enough that she squeaks so loud even their biology teacher turns to glare at them. “Ow! Trini!”

Trini shrugs, “you told me to.”

Ugh. 

This isn't working out as easily as she thought. 

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

“Work hard on that one did you?”

Okay, yeah, she deserved that one being turned down. 

They're studying in Kim's room when the next burst of inspiration strikes, and Kim's pencil snaps. 

She looks at it in longing, “just like a broken pencil, life without you is pointless.”

Trini shakes her head, but Kim preens at the slight tilt up of her lips, her voice a little deeper with something that evidently, finally got to her, “well damn, Hart, no need for the dramatics. I have a sharpener you can use.” 

It's been going on for so long that honestly, Kim is about ready to give up herself, and she returns to her homework. 

“Hey, Kim?” Kim hums in acknowledgement. “What would you do if one of your lame pick up lines actually worked?” She stutters out a response, because she doesn't know what she'd do. More of an act first think later type of person. Trini has officially stumped her, and her smug grin should not be as hot as it is. “That's what I thought.” Trini stands and stretches, holds her hand out to Kim while Kim remains a bumbling mess on her bed. “Come on, you're taking me out for doughnuts.” 

-

Somehow, some way, Kim's final attempt works. Whether it's because she'd worn Trini down enough or whether it's because Trini just got sick of all of her lines, she doesn't know, but Trini has just polished off her simple powdered sugar doughnut and Kim's primary focus hasn't moved from Trini smacking her lips together and running her tongue across them for any stray bits of sugar. “I've been wondering, do your lips taste as good as they look?”

Trini hums, smirks, licks her lips once more before she leans her elbows on the table, “why don't you come here and find out for yourself?” 

Kim flings her head back in shock, “wait, that one actually worked?”

“No,” Trini chuckles, “I'm just sick of you parading around with your ridiculous lines instead of just going for it.” 

Well, that answers that. “You knew?”

“You aren't exactly subtle, Hart. Now are you going to kiss me or not?” Kim... does not. She's frozen in her seat, completely unable to move, the reality of the situation dawning on her until Trini lets out a loud groan and pulls at the lapels of Kim's leather jacket until she's awkwardly leaning over the table and soft lips meet her own. They kiss gently, exploring, before Trini pulls back with a low hum that vibrates against Kim's chasing lips. “You're such a dork.”

Kim blinks twice, mouth parted and desperate for more. “Some of them were okay though, weren't they?”

Trini shakes her head, noses brushing as she does and pecks Kim again, “they were all terrible.” Kisses her again. “But maybe you can make it up to me by doing better things with your mouth.” 

Much like the time at the pit, the next thing Kim knows is that she's met with nothing but air, spins around to witness Trini fucking... saunter out of the cafe and she rushes after her, only slighting tripping over the chair leg as she does. 

-

They haven't been able to keep their hands to themselves since, and it's becoming increasingly nauseating for their teammates, but Kim doesn't care, because she's got the most beautiful girl currently trapped between her body and their locker in the empty hallway, Trini idly playing with the baby hairs at the back of Kim's neck as Kim nuzzles into her. “Did you know there's a new disease going around?” 

Trini laughs, “wow, what a time to bring this up. What is it?” 

“It's called beautiful, and I think you're infected.” 

A breath of air from Trini's snort meets Kim's lips before Trini bites hers, “huh, guess I must've caught it from you.”

Kim watches with a helpless, strained giggle and bright red cheeks as Trini slips from under her arms and makes her way to class, only turns back to tap at her watch because they're really pushing how late they're going to be. 

But, just one more. Maybe her worst yet if Trini's exasperated moan is anything to go by.

“Hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
